


Billy and Becca

by KentaroAsano



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gangs, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KentaroAsano/pseuds/KentaroAsano
Summary: •	AU- Billy and Rebecca met in the middle of a gang turf war instead of a zombie outbreak•	Billy is a wanted criminal suspected of killing his battalion during a mission overseas•	Rebecca is a police officer whose team had been working to reign in the gangs in the city•	They were thrown in together when a turf war broke out in the city•	They ended up saving each other’s life and Becca lets Billy go after learning he’s innocent•	Now 5 years later, what happens when Billy turns up again in really bad shape?
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. The More Things Change the More They Stay the Same

Rebecca Chambers had a lot on her mind as she and her partner drove around the city on their nightly patrol. Reports of gang activity had been on the rise the last few months, and the past week had been the worst they had seen in years. Robberies, shoot outs, carjackings, drug overdoses, and a total of 10 deaths that week alone had the entire precinct on high alert. As head of the city’s gang control division, Rebecca had been busier than ever, and there seemed to be no shortage of reports and activity to keep her small team busy. 

“You ok, Bec?” her partner asked glancing over at her before putting his attention back to his driving. “You’ve gone all quiet and broody again.”

“Sorry Michael….” She said as she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Just trying to make sense of this sudden increase in activity. Why now? Why after more than a year of relative quiet and calm? What changed all of a sudden?”

“No clue,” Michael said as he turned the corner and slowed down peering down one of the alleyways as they drove by. “But with this level of activity, we may be looking at a repeat of the Castleway Massacre if things go sideways.”

“Wonderful…” Rebecca sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. “The last thing we want or need is that level of gang activity. That showdown was five years ago… and the city still has not fully recovered. Castleway was a bloodbath.”

“That it was. The gang members ended up killing a lot of their own men, but a lot of innocent civilians were killed as well.”

“And a lot of our good men and women too,” Rebecca said somberly as her mind flashed back to the night the turf war began. 

Her and Michael’s former partner was gunned down that night right before them. She had gotten separated from Michael in the ruckus and ended up trapped at the end of an alleyway with one of the gang members coming at her. If it hadn’t been for -him- she would have lost her life too that night.

Him. He was never far from her mind, even now over five years later. She thought of him often and wondered how he was fairing. He had saved her life that night and she had ended up saving his too in a way. She only hoped he was doing ok and that life was treating Billy Coen decently. 

A chuckle from her partner brought her back to reality. Michael was pulling the car over and Rebecca looked around and sighed. They had reached the Broadway District, which is where the precinct was focusing the bulk of their attention at the moment. As they exited the car and started walking the streets, Rebecca gave a shiver against the cool winter breeze that was beginning to lay hold of the city. Zipping up her jacket, she hurried after her partner.

“Hard to believe it’s been five years already,” Michael said as they made their way towards the downtown square. “Things are still such a mess around here.”

“I know, and even the PD is still not fully recovered” Rebecca responded. “Everyone is still so on edge and with all the gang activity and the increased drug activity, so many of our own precinct seems to have a shoot first, ask questions later mentality. I mean I kinda understand why… Albert Wesker has pretty much gained control of the gangs and united them under one banner, which makes them more dangerous than ever.”

“Definitely says something that our team of eight has fewer arrests than any other team in the city, yet we have ten times as many referrals to the rehab centers, hospitals, shelters, and counseling facilities. It’s like most of the city has just given up hope and letting fear win. All that is doing is giving Wesker and his goons even more power.”

“Well, there’s a reason I handpicked you guys for my team and why I chose you specifically to be my second in command,” Rebecca said with a slight grin. “You guys think and feel the same way I do.”

“Aye,” Michael said with a grin as he looked at the petite brunet. “There always is hope and everyone can be deserving of a second chance. People can change if given the chance.”

He looked at his partner with a knowing look in his eyes. Rebecca felt her cheeks flush slightly as she looked away. She and Michael shared everything, and the night that started the Castleway Massacre, he was the only person she told about Billy and what had happened. She had spoken of him often in the year or so following the bloodbath… but over time, she brought him up less and less, though she still thought of him often.

“I know you still think about him, Bec,” he said gently as the walked along. “You did the right thing if what he told you was true. Hell, I would have probably done the same if my orders had been to exterminate a village of women and children. If that was why he killed his commanding officer and defied orders, then he deserves a medal, not to be labeled as a wanted death-row criminal.”

Rebecca nodded silently and then sighed.

“I just wish I knew if he was ok. I know he went into hiding… I just wonder where he got off to and what he is doing.”

“I know,” Michael said gently “but as I told you after Castleway, you have to accept the fact that you may never know what happened to him.”

“I know… doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

……………………….

After their scheduled patrol, as they were heading back to their patrol car, they passed by one of the alleyways near where they had parked. Suddenly Michael stopped and peered down into the darkness. The lights were dim on that side of the street so he pulled out his flashlight and shone it down the lane. 

Rebecca stopped beside him and looked at him questioningly. Silently he nodded his head towards the alley.

“Heard something” he whispered and started towards the alleyway.

A few seconds later Rebecca heard it too, the sound of fatigued coughing. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but as they slowly approached the alleyway, Rebecca saw something. Sitting on the ground, propped against a dumpster was a huddled figure. Michael nodded as Rebecca flipped her light on as well and slowly crept towards the figure, her partner unfastening the leather halter at his hip, just in case.

She called out as they approached but got no response other than a weak cough. In the dim light, Rebecca saw a thin and haggard man, clothes worn and torn and face dirty with the fifth of the streets. Beside him were several empty beer cans and empty food containers. Around his shoulders was a threadbare blanket and he wore a faded cap with the US Marine’s emblem on it. Michael shook his head sadly as he knelt down beside the figure and laid his fingers at the man’s neck- he hated seeing anyone dealing with living on the streets but when it was a vet, it made his blood boil.

“He’s still alive… barely” he said as he pulled back the dirty blanket that covered the man. “Shit, another druggie” Michael said as he saw the track marks on his neck. “He’s in pretty rough shape” he muttered as he glanced up at his partner.

“Bec! Rebecca! Hey, you ok?”

Rebecca barely heard what her partner was saying and nodded, not saying a word. Her eyes were fixed on the man lying unconscious in front of them. His hair was long and dirty, and there was several months’ worth of stubble on his face. But that face. It looked so familiar. It couldn’t be him….

Rebecca felt her heart skip a beat when Michael pushed up the tattered jacket sleeve, checking for more track marks or other injuries. There it was. It was only the bottom part of it, but Rebecca would recognize it anywhere. There was only one person who had that tattoo.

“Billy!” she exclaimed not realizing she had said the name out loud as she rushed over and knelt down beside her partner.

“Wait, what? That Billy? Billy Coen? This is him?” Michael asked in disbelief. 

“There’s only one person with that tattoo…” Rebecca said as she looked at the unconscious man and gently pushed the torn sleeve up farther, revealing the tattoo that they both had seen on every wanted poster that had circulated over the years for Coen’s arrest. It was, after all, his most identifying feature; no one else had a tattoo like that.

“It’s him..” Rebecca whispered in disbelief. 

“Damn, he’s had a rough go at it, Bec. He’s in really bad shape.”

“Oh, Billy… what happened to you?’ she whispered as she brushed the long unkempt hair back from his face.

“Where are we going to take him?”

“Can’t risk the hospital...” Rebecca said softly. 

“Yeah, he’s still a wanted fugitive with a death sentence. He’ll get picked up as soon as he gets admitted…” Michael mused.

“I know where to take him,” Rebecca said softly. “Help me get him to the car.”

“Where are you going to take him?”

Rebecca didn’t answer until they had managed to get Billy into the backseat. Thankfully at that time of night, the area as deserted. It didn’t seem like anyone had seen them. With a heavy sigh, Michael sank into the passenger seat.

“So, care to fill me in on where we are going?’

“I’m taking him to my clinic,” Rebecca said as she started the car.

“You’re clinic? Since when do you have a clinic?”

“Since I was a medic years before I joined the PD. I’ve… been keeping it a bit of a secret…” Rebecca said, avoiding eye contact with her partner.

“A bit of a secret? I’ll say! You’ve never mentioned it once! Bec, are you telling me you have an underground clinic you are running, right under the chief’s nose?”

“Michael, you know you feel the same way I do. Not every druggie trying to get clean deserves to go to jail. And not every person caught in the crossfire of the gang’s turf wars can go to the hospital for one reason or another! So yes, yes I am operating an underground clinic to try and help those who need it.”

The two fell silent for a moment until finally, Rebecca glanced over at her partner. 

“Are you going to write me up?”

“Aww hell Bec, you know I can’t do that. I can’t say that I think this is the smartest thing you have done….but I understand why you are doing it.”

“Thank you, Michael, I owe you one,” Rebecca said with a relieved sigh.

“Yes… yes, you most definitely do…” he said with a sigh but gave his partner a smile as well as they drove through the dark streets and towards the outskirts of the city.


	2. You Lie Down With Dogs You Get Up With Fleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos and follows and faves :D Please review if you want- I am glad people are reading and enjoying the story!

A few hours later Rebecca was standing next to the bed in the small clinic, watching Billy closely. He had been coming in and out of consciousness the entire time and seemed to finally be coming around a bit. Rebecca took a step closer to the bed as her partner sat in the chair set against the wall at the foot of the bed. She gently brushed the hair back from the pale face and turned when she heard her partner’s voice.

“He’s been through hell huh?” Michael said, still breathing a little heavy from the effort it took to get Billy in and situated and taken care of. 

“Aside from the obvious injuries, he has a black eye, and broken ribs that seem to be fairly new. He also has pneumonia and obviously has not been eating well for quite some time. Though he still has a good bit of muscle mass considering everything he seems to have gone through.”

“And the track marks?” Michael asked, watching Rebecca closely. 

“No drug that we know of is showing up on the bloodwork so far. And the only track marks I found are on his neck and his back.”

“Which means…” Michael started.

“Which means he couldn’t have done it himself” Rebecca said as her eyes widened as the form in the bed started to stir.

“Doesn’t mean he wasn’t letting someone else do it to him either,” Michael said gently, earning a silent glare from Rebecca.

Billy groaned as he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Blinking hard, he stared up at the grey ceiling as his eyes slowly began to focus. He wasn’t in the alley anymore and he felt warm for a change though his entire body ached and it hurt to breathe. Turning his head, he saw Rebecca and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

“It can’t be… Becca? I must… be dreaming again…” His voice was hoarse and weak as his breath came in shallow gasps, but his eyes were as piercing as she had remembered.

“It’s me Billy,” she said, taking his hand in hers gently. 

“Well damn...” Billy said with a slight chuckle that turned into a ragged cough. “Never thought… I’d see you again… doll face.”

Rebecca sat of the edge of the bed and shifted the pillows to help him get more up right and breathe a little easier. It was then she noticed how bad he was trembling and shaking and that he was drenched with sweat.

“Billy… what happened to you?”

“Can’t… explain it all… don’t have the time...” he said, closing his eyes against the pain he felt washing over him. “Did you… get my pack?”

Michael stood and picked up the tattered knapsack from the foot of the bed and handed it to Rebecca.

“There’s a notebook… it has everything... you need to know…” Billy said his voice down to barely a whisper as his body trembled. “But Becca… I need you to…promise me…something.”

“What… what is it?” Rebecca asked, taken aback by how serious the tone of his voice was, despite the obvious pain he was in.

“You have to restrain me.”

“Wh…what? What are you talking about? Why would I need to restrain you, Billy?”

“This drug… it’s bad Becca… it’s really bad… and coming off it… it just as bad. I don’t want to.. hurt you… So promise me…” Billy looked at her, eyes pleading as he gripped her hand.

“I promise” Rebecca whispered as she watched Billy relax, nodding as he closed his eyes.

“Did you use the drug willingly, or were you forced to?” Michael asked, still standing at the foot of the bed as he watched them.

“Yes… and no” Billy said through gritted his teeth as the pain washed over him. “The notebook will explain…” he said as his voice trailed off and unconsciousness took him once more.

……………….

“Forgive me, Billy” Becca whispered as she helped Michael secure the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles. With a sigh, she looked at her partner who was flipping through the notebook. “What does it say, Michael?”

“It’s a journal of notes and reports… going back over the last three years it looks like…” he said as he flipped to the first few pages of the tattered book and read one of the notes scrawled on the pages.

_ “It’s taken me a few months but I think I finally found someone connected to Wesker’s operation. I know it is crazy to be doing this, but I have to do something. I can’t let Becca be the only one to stand up to Wesker and his gang. The fuzz can only do so much. I can’t be seen within 100 yards of the PD so I should be a natural target for Wekser’s recruitment. Hopefully this works. Supposed to meet with one of the team in two days.” _

“He… he chose to stay in Racoon City… for me?” Rebecca muttered in disbelief. She had always thought Billy had ran from the city the night they last saw each other. It had caught her off guard to find him still in the city…but to learn he chose to stay behind, knowing he was still a wanted man, in order to help fight Wesker, that was something she had never expected to hear. 

“Looks like he managed to get in with Wesker fairly quickly. Seems he impressed them with his background and track record,” Michael said as he scanned the entries and flipped through a few more pages. “Seems Wesker liked the idea of having an outlaw on the team and saw it as guaranteed loyalty since he could never go to the feds with anything without risking his own life” he said as he started reading another passage from the notebook out loud.

_ “I’ve been assigned one of the highest ranks in Wesker’s inner circle. A surprising feat after only 6 months. Guess that’s what happens when a military background in combat training meets the worst of the worst outlaws. Wesker has even told me a little about what all these missions and mule runs are about. Seems he’s been working on manufacturing a new street drug. I’ve heard the name A.W. thrown around, and I am assuming that is what they are calling this new drug. Think he’s kinda full of himself trying to name this thing after himself, but guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, it is Albert Wesker we are talking about here.”_

Rebecca listened as her eyes fell on Billy as he started to stir, his body trembling again as moans and muttered words and phrases escaped his lips. She had often wondered what had happened to him after that night he saved her life. She had often wished she could see him again, talk to him again. But this was not what she had wanted, to see him in such bad shape, in pain, and not knowing what all he had been through. 

“Hey, Bec,” Michael said as he looked up from the chair he had been sitting in. “Looks like the A.W. drug might be what we’ve been running into lately. Seems Wesker and his goons started testing it about a year ago, right when we started seeing this most recent upswing in activity. They were using gang members and people they were grabbing off the street as test subjects…. Oh shit” he said as he flipped a few more pages and started reading again as Becca tended to Billy and tried to make him as comfortable as she could. “Listen to this, Bec.”

_“Trails have been going on for a few months. Wesker seems to be pleased with the results so far. A.W. has quite the -terrifying- range of effects. It really seems like something out of a sci-fi movie. Reactions have varied but as whole pretty much all the test subjects exhibit the same basic reaction while A.W. is in their system: enhanced strength, improved reflexes and speed, reduced pain reception, heightened aggression, and apparent enhancement of hearing and vision though that is hard to test fully at the moment. So far A.W. seems to be exactly what Wesker wanted- a way to control the city through fear and to have power over his gang members and a way to turn them into his soldiers. May the gods have mercy on us if this stuff gets out of control and ends up getting into the wrong hands. Wesker alone is terrifying enough. I die inside thinking about what could happen if he wanted to do more than control Racoon City with it.” _

Rebecca left the bed and walked over to her partner and looked at some of the notes Billy had written. Michael handed her to book and she continued reading, flipping through the pages. There were notes about Wesker and the gang, some of the methods they were using for transporting the drug, results of some of the tests, and personal notes Billy made about his own experiences. Becca flipped a few more pages and then stopped as her eyes caught sight of the words she had hoped she wouldn’t see “ today I experienced A.W. for myself.”  
She scanned the page for a few seconds and then began reading.

_ “After a year and a half with the gang it finally happened. Wesker caught me when my guard was down and today I experienced A.W. for myself. We had been watching one of the trial runs for the latest batch of A.W. he had been tinkering with. I know better than to turn my back on that man, but he caught me off guard and that was all it took. He injected me with it and made me into his latest test subject. I survived, obviously since I am writing this down now, but that drug is no joke. It is unlike anything I have ever felt before. What exactly happened is a blur, which judging by the blood that was on my hands when I cam to, might be a good thing. But I remember feeling strong, invincible… everything was clearer and brighter. I also remember the burning feeling in my chest and that adrenaline surge. I felt anxious, angry, and on edge. But that power, that power was absolutely unbelievable. I’ve never wanted to feel something again a strongly as I want to feel that power again now. It’s kinda scary. One dose and I’m already craving another. I can only imagine what these poor souls are feeling after multiple tests.”_

Rebecca continued to read on, her heart sinking when she got to the page that listed out withdraw symptoms that had been documented.

“Symptoms during withdraw seem to be varied depending on the individual. But looks like it can include things like heightened aggression, anger and paranoia, violent tendencies, severe pain, hallucinations, self-harm, delirium, tremors, and desperate attempts to get more A.W. In past tests, it seems those coming off the A.W. high have killed each other in an attempt to get more of the drug, killed others they believed were hiding A.W. from them, tried to claw their way through doors, attacked violently during fits of hallucinations and delirium, some begged to be killed because they were in such pain, one actually committed suicide, and some died due to the shock the drug’s effect had on their bodies.”

“Damn, Wesker is going to kill off his entire gang if these are the side effects that the poor bastards have to deal with each time,” Michael said as he scratched the back of his head. “So, Billy here must be a tough son of a bitch if he’s survived that kind of reaction and withdraw. You said the entry was a year and a half after he joined Wesker’s gang? That means he’s been exposed to W.A. for at least a year. And who knows how many times Wesker has injected him with it during the past year!”

“So, then the question comes- what happened to Billy in the last few days?” Rebecca mused as he looked over at the man who lay groaning in pain as his body shook as he pulled against the restraints as tremors shook his body. 

“He obviously fell out with Wesker somehow,” Michael said glancing at the bed as the groans grew louder and Billy started crying out as he fought against the restraints. “Don’t envy the poor guy if this is what he’s gotta go through during this recovery. He’s probably done it many times before, but if Wesker and he did have a falling out and they tried to off him for some reason, and we just happened to find him in time, this could get really bad.”

Rebecca nodded as she closed the notebook and handed it to Michael with a sigh as her eyes fell to the struggling form in the bed once again. 

“Oh Billy…” she whispered.


	3. Out of the Darkness and Into the Light

The days passed painfully slow for Rebecca and Michael, but especially so for Billy who had to deal with the painful side effects of the A.W. that was still in his system. Taking shifts day and night, Rebecca and Michael kept watch over Billy as he slowly recovered. After three long, grueling days, the worst seemed to be over as far as the detoxing was concerned. Now, Rebecca could focus in on Billy’s other pressing issues as he continued to recover from his ordeal.

…………………..

His face contorted in pain as another coughing fit laid hold of him. All he was aware of was the blinding pain that shot through him, making his lung burn and his chest ache. Every breath was torture as he fell into the vicious cycle of desperately gasping for breath and not wanting to breathe at all because of the pain. Shifting he tried to get into a better position to ease the pain. His head was pounding from the pain and the lack of oxygen and he felt everything start to spin. Just as his vision, already impaired thanks to the nasty shiner he had, started to go black around the edges he was aware of hands helping him sit more upright.

“Breathe, Billy… Breathe” he heard someone say, though they sounded far away and very distant as his ears started to ring.

With the last conscious thought he had, Billy fought back against the pain and took a long deep breath, desperate to get enough oxygen into his lungs. His chest burned as he continued to force himself to breathe. Slowly the coughing fit subsided and his vision started to return to normal.

“God… that hurts…” he groaned as he took another ragged breath and clutched his sides.

“Understandable, considering you have cracked ribs as well as a bad case of pneumonia,” Michael said with a grimace as he picked up the oxygen mask. He pressed it into Billy’s hand as he reached beside the bed and flipped the machine on once again.

Billy gave a shudder as he breathed out, trying to focus on his breathing rather than the pain. Turning his head, he looked at Michael and gave a sigh.

“Oh, is that all?” he muttered as he held the mask over his nose and mouth and took as slow and deep a breath as he could.

Michael was about to say something when Rebecca came to the bed. Propping Billy up so he was more upright she reached beside the bed and adjusted the machine, watching him closely as he struggled to take a deep breath. Eventually, his breathing started to grow easier, and Billy felt his chest finally relax slightly as the oxygen started running through his lungs easier.

“Just breathe” she said gently as she checked the IV in the back of Billy’s hand. “You’ve put your lungs through the ringer. It’s no wonder they’re protesting anything and everything right now.”

“That bad huh?” Billy asked as he pulled the mask away for a moment.

“Well, let’s just say you had four fractured ribs and two broken ribs when we found you. Thanks to your violent fits during the A.W. detox over the last two days…. the xrays I took last night show you now have five fractures ribs and four broken ribs. You ended up breaking several of the fractured ribs and managed to fracture new ones during your withdrawal fits. And on top of that, you have a rather nasty case of pneumonia too, which isn’t helping the breathing or the ribs any.”

“Tell me about it…” Billy moaned as he tried to fight back a cough and held the oxygen mask in place once again.

  
“Well now that you are finally over the worst of the A.W. effects we can start treating everything else” Rebecca said as she hung up a new IV bag and punched a few buttons on the machine. “I’ve got you on some antibiotics and fluids for the pneumonia and infection, but unfortunately other than rest and pain management, there’s not much we can do for the ribs. They are just going to have to heal on their own. The bandage is going to have to come off now. I only wrapped them so you wouldn’t do more damage than you managed to do up to now… but they can’t stay wrapped for much longer. You need to be able to breathe as easily as you can.”

“You just can’t get enough of seeing me shirtless,” Billy said with a smirk as he lowered the mask and laid it on the bed. “You can be honest doll-face.”

Rebecca sighed and shook her head as she smiled. She turned off the oxygen machine for the moment and turned back to Billy.

“Well, glad to see you are getting back to your old cheeky self” she said as she motioned for Michael to join them. “Guess this as good a time as any then to get these off” she said pointing to the bandages wrapped around Billy’s waist and chest.

With Michael’s help, Billy sat upright, and Rebecca began removing the long strips of cloth. Billy’s breath caught in his chest for a moment as he winced as the pain flared with the movement, biting his lip against the pain of his protesting ribs.

“Sorry” Rebecca muttered, “It won’t take too long.”

“No… problem…” Billy muttered, his fits gripping the sheets as he tried to slow his breathing as Rebecca finished up.

“So, Billy,” Michael said, trying to help distract the man somewhat. “What exactly did happen to you? From what we read in your notes it seemed like you were in pretty good with Wesker. Yet we found you in pretty rough shape. So what happened?”

“Wesker and I had a bit of a…. falling out you could say,” Billy said as Rebecca finished and he laid back slowly. “Somehow he got it in his head…. that I was stealing A.W. from him. I denied it of course…but Wesker is super paranoid and I’ve seen him off his own guys for less than that. So he decided to deal with me and have some fun with his drug testing at the same time.”

“He dosed you up again didn’t he?” Rebecca asked as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Billy. She looked at him sadly, hating that he had been suffering so much the last five years. She forced her hand to not reach out and brush back the strands of hair that had fallen into his face.

“Yeah, me and about three other of his goons too…and like normal he sat and watched the show.”

“This Wesker dude sounds like one of the terrible emperors of Rome” Michael said with a grimace.

“You have no idea,” Billy said, shaking his head as he brushed the hair back out of his face. “The dude gets high off power and his favorite past time is reveling in the suffering of others. If he has the ability to make both happen, he is all the more dangerous. But yeah, the last thing I really remember was the A.W. effects kicking in and there being three other guys closing in on me. Woke up however later it was and was in the alleyway, barely able to move and feeling like I was dying.”

“You were pretty close” Rebecca said softly as she put a hand on Billy’s arm and looked at him. “I was afraid when we found you, that we were too late.”

“Sorry to have worried you…” Billy said softly as he looked up at her and laid a hand on hers “I’m going to be ok now though, thanks to you Becca. And you too Michael” he said with a sincere nod. “I owe you both big time.”  
  
“What matters is you are here now and that you got insider info we can use to take Wesker down” Michael said, giving Becca a knowing look as he saw how she reacted to the touch of Billy's hand.

“So… Becca. Be straight with me” Billy said, his voice and expression suddenly getting very serious. “How bad am I?”

“Well, you are better now than you were three days ago when we found you, that’s for sure. But…” Rebecca adverted her eyes for a moment, looking down at their hands that were still holding onto each other, and then looked back at him. “You are still in for a long recovery, Billy. Your ribs will take 4-6 weeks minimum before you are going to be able to do much of anything and it will be a lot longer before you are fully recovered. And the pneumonia is pretty bad too. You must have been laying in that alleyway for a couple of days before we found you. It was likely a combination of the injuries you sustained and being out in the cold for a few days that brought it on this badly. You will most likely be fine now… but it's still going to be a long road to recovery. And you, won’t be leaving here anytime soon I’m afraid.”

“Well… not like I can just wander wherever I want around Racoon City” Billy said. “I’m still a wanted man with a death sentence hanging over my head” he said with a sad chuckle. “Whether here or in Wesker’s den… I’m still a wanted man.”

Rebecca was about to say something when Michael spoke up.

“Speaking of being a wanted man…. That reminds me. Bec, a new report was sent out to the precinct. Latest update on the gang activity.”

Rebecca took the folder from Michael, the gold and black emblem reading Strategic Taskforce And Rehabilitation Services embossed on the cover. Opening it she looked through the few pages and then looked over at Billy.

“Even though you may be stuck here for the foreseeable future, you can still do a lot to help us fight Wesker and finally bring him to justice. Your notes and firsthand experience can give us valuable insight into what he’s doing and what his plans might be.”

“Here to do whatever I can to help,” Billy said with a nod.

“But Bec, what are you going to tell the chief about our source for this new intel? We can’t exactly tell him about Billy.”

“No we can’t…. but he doesn’t have to know about Billy. We find the bodies of the gang members all the time. Easy enough to say we found the pages on one of the bodies.”

“Not that far of a stretch either if I was in as bad a shape as you say,” Billy said. “Would have been just another corpse without you guys. Whatever I can do to help, you know I am in. Wesker can’t be allowed to keep going. And heaven help us if A.W. gets any more powerful or gets out onto the streets more than it already is. Racoon City alone can’t contain this much longer.”

“Speaking of containing, I’m going to head out and check-in with the team back at HQ,” Michael said as he stood and grabbed his jacket. “You checked in with the chief yesterday right, Bec?”

“Yeah, told him I was following a lead and would report back or send you in with an update for the team in a few days.”

“Alright, good. I’ll check back in a couple of days. Contact me if you need me sooner.”

“You do the same, Michael” Rebecca said as she watched her partner leave.

“Take care of yourself Billy,” he said as he stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. “And you take care of Bec for me too ok?”

Billy nodded silently and looked up at Rebecca. He could have sworn he saw her cheeks flush as she smiled at him slightly and then looked away. The click of the door echoed in the room as they fell silent for a moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, the only sound being the beeping of the various machines that were still running, Billy reached over and took Rebecca’s hand into his once more, this time giving it a gently squeeze. Looking down into those piercing dark eyes, Rebecca felt her cheeks flush again as Billy met her gaze.

“Becca… thank you. You saved my life again.”

“Nothing to thank me for” she whispered softly. “Now hush and rest. You still got a long road ahead of you. We all do.”

Billy nodded as he leaned back and closed his eyes, still holding her hand as he slowly drifted off and fell into a light sleep.

Rebecca lost track of how long she sat there, watching him sleep, as she thought about all that had happened in the last few days and how much things had changed and wondered about how much more change was ahead for them. With a soft sigh, she stood and leaned over, placing a light kiss on Billy’s forehead then picked up the notebook from the bed and walked over to the desk on the far side of the room and sat down.


	4. Healing the Body and the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for checking out the story! Like, follow, and comment if you enjoy the story :) I will try and get the next chapter up soon!

With a painful groan, Billy sat up in bed, his chest, back, and sides protesting the movement. Slowly swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he let his feet dangle just above the floor. Closing his eyes against the pain for a moment, he took a slow, deep breath, the burning tightness in his chest reminding him of the invisible damage his body was still fighting. He glanced down at the bandage on his hand where the IV had been for the past week and remembered Becca’s warning that if the pneumonia started getting worse again, he would have to have another one. A haggard cough escaped him as he winced in pain, his breath catching in his throat.

“Son of a bitch that still hurts….” Billy muttered when the coughing fit passed, and he opened his eyes. He lifted his shirt slowly and looked into the large mirror that hung on the wall. Staring at his reflection for the first time in a week, it was no surprise he felt like he had been run over by a truck. It had been about a week since they had found him and though he was on the mend, he was not out of the woods yet. 

The black eye was finally starting to heal, and he could at least see out of it now, but it still looked pretty nasty. His chest and ribs were still a patchwork of bruises, welts, and cuts. Moving was still quite painful and he was doing all that he could to avoid sneezing after the other day when he nearly passed out from the pain that a single sneeze had caused. Tenderly he touched one of the welts and winced. Becca was going to have to wrap them again soon. As much as she wanted to keep it easy for him to breathe, the damage was too severe. Rebecca had ended up having to wrap his ribs again because the coughing fits were still so bad, she was worried he would break more ribs before they could heal. She had just taken the bandage off the other day and while he was glad for the days here and there where he didn’t have to have the wrap, he knew it would have to be done soon. 

Billy sighed as he looked at his reflection. The last five years had not been kind to him at all to say the least. He knew he was lucky to even be alive, and that was totally thanks to Becca and Michael. His mind wandered as he thought about Becca. For all those years since they had last seen each other, he had thought of her often, though he would have never dreamt he would ever actually get to see her again. Now that they were back together, for at least the time being, he was finding himself thinking of her more and more often.

“Snap out of it” he scolded himself. “It’s been five years. She’s probably moved on, and would be better off if she has. She and Michael are probably a thing, so you’re just wasting your time even thinking about it.” 

Billy shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts of Becca. He picked up the file folder Michael and left after their last visit and flipped through it for a moment then put it back on the table by the bed. Taking a slow deep breath, he slowly slid to the edge of the bed till his feet were on the floor and slowly stood. He had barely been out of the bed for more than a few minutes here and there Billy could feel himself beginning to go stir crazy. He had to get out of the bed at the very least or he felt he was going to lose his mind. Billy felt his chest ache and his lungs burned as he stood. Just then, he heard voices outside and the click of the door as the knob turned slowly.

Billy looked up from where he was standing by the edge of the bed as the door opened and Rebecca and Michael walked in. Now that he was on the mend, they were spending more time out on their patrols and working with the rest of the STARS team. Usually, it was just one of them coming by at night to check on him after their shifts, so there must be some news or something must have happened to warrant a double visit.

Billy nodded as they walked in and gave Rebecca a soft smile. 

“Billy, what are you doing?” Rebecca admonished as she walked over to the bed. 

“Just going for a small walk to the chair,” he said, waiting for his legs to stop feeling like spaghetti. “Can’t stay in the bed any longer.”

“Well, at least let me help you so you don’t fall and break the rest of your ribs,” Rebecca said with a sigh as she walked over and started to take Billy’s arm.

“Sorry doll face, but if I go down, you aren’t going to be able to hold me up,” Billy said with a wink.

“Then use the cane, that’s what I brought it in for… for you to, ya know, actually use!”

“Canes aren’t really my style” he quipped back with a smirk.

“Oh, Billy Coen! You are such a handful at times” she said in exasperation, but she saw the smile on his face and sighed softly. “Fine. Michael, can you help this hardhead over to the chair before he hurts himself even more?”

Billy winked at the petite brunet and smiled as he saw Becca smile back. Michael helped Billy over to the chair and Rebecca helped him get situated a bit more comfortably. She saw that the cane was beside the bed but not where she had left it a few days ago, so he was obviously using it when they weren’t there. Billy was just being his usual smart-ass self. She laughed to herself and shook her head as she adjusted the pillow behind him and then took a seat at the desk. A few minutes later she picked up the folder Michael had put there when they came in and opened it.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure of a double visit?” Billy asked, his face and tone more serious now. He knew something had to be going on for them both to come by at the end of their shift.

“We have had our first real breakthrough in regard to A.W.” Michael said as he took the folder from Rebecca. 

“STARS was able to apprehend several of the gang members in a drug sting operation yesterday. Today we got the case files for the three men who were detained.”

“We need you to take a look and see if you recognize any of them as being associated with Wesker, and if they are, we need to know everything we can about them,” Rebecca said as Michael handed the folder to Billy.

“What are you going to tell the police chief?” Billy inquired. “I mean, it’s not like I can hop downtown and testify or anything. I still got that annoying death row sentence hanging over my head.”

“I’ve already told the chief that we have an anonymous source that has been in contact with us with information about the drug and gang activity,” Michael said. “Course, that means any information from that source will be taken with a grain of salt but…”

“But it is better than noting” Rebecca finished. “And if I am going to put my time and energy to convincing the chief to at least look into leads he will see as nothing more than rabbit trails most likely, I at least need to know there’s a good lead there to keep pushing for.”

Billy nodded as he opened the file and looked at the first profile listed. He stared at the photo a minute and then looked up at Michael.

“You guys have anything about this guy in your system yet?” he asked as he held up the photo.

“You recognize him?” Michael asked as he took the photo and looked at it. “He actually is part of Wesker’s gang? We thought he may be but haven’t been able to get anything out of him yet.”

“Yeah, he’s one of Wesker’s lead recruiters. Goes by the name Mad Dog. Don’t know what his real name is. He’s a nasty guy, bad temper, and one of the strongest guys physically in Wesker’s team. I think in a way Wesker was a little afraid of him because he made the rule that the recruiters couldn’t use A.W. They were free to use anything else they wanted but A.W. was off-limits. Wesker claimed it was to keep them focused on the recruitments, but I think he was at least a little worried about someone like Mad Dog going berserk on it and getting out of control and turning on him. He is one tough son of a bitch. You probably won’t get him to crack at all. Maybe for a plea deal… but even that I think would be a long shot with him.”

Michael handed the photo to Rebecca who had been jotting down a few notes and clipped the paper to the photo. Billy picked up the next photo and gave a soft sigh.

“This one is Sean Birkin,” he said as he handed the photo to Rebecca.

“He’s just a kid, Billy,” she said as she stared at the frightened face shown in the photo. “He can’t even be out of high school yet! What is he doing caught up with the likes of Wesker?”

“Wesker goes after them young if he can. One of his favorite places to go to try and get new recruits is the abandoned drive-in where the high school and college kids like to go hang out to drink or make out. Sean was his newest recruit. I met him his first day, which come to think of it, was only a few weeks before Wesker turned on me. Anyways, Sean likely won’t know much information since he hasn’t been with the gang for long, but he will likely be easy to break. From what I was told when he joined, he’s never had a criminal record or really gotten into trouble of any kind. Not sure how he even ended up with us… Probably was a pressured recruitment or hell could have even been a forced enlistment. Wesker isn’t beyond abduction and kidnapping to get his recruits and test subjects. But anyway, you likely won’t have to push too hard to get whatever he knows out of him.”

Rebecca looked at the photo again and added notes to it as Billy looked over the last photo. He stared at it a moment then looked over a Becca.

“You said you got these guys during a drug sting?”

“Yeah, we had been stationed at one of the places we have been watching for a few weeks now and nabbed them there” Michael said as he pulled a page out of the folder and looked it over.

“Over by the docks, right? Near the rundown side of the shipping yard?”

“Yeah… how… how did you know that Billy?” Rebecca asked curiously.

“Because the third guy you nabbed is Carlos. He’s one of Wesker’s go-to drug mules. Usually comes in to load up with A.W. to ferry it out of the city to wherever else Wesker is sending it. I know he’s not sending a lot out and is keeping most of it in the city for his own use and his experiments. But I know Wesker has used A.W. as payment to other gang leaders and drug smugglers who have helped him out with certain things now and then. Carlos was probably there to pick some up to take off to whatever gang leader did Wesker a favor last.”

“Do you think he will talk?” Michael asked as he took the photo and handed it to Rebecca.

“Hard to say. I’ve never actually met or spoken with Carlos. I just know him and have seen him a few times meeting with Wesker at the shipyard. He’ll probably take some time, but I’d guess he will crack easier than Mad Dog will.”

“Appreciate the info,” Michael said as Rebecca finished the notes and added them to the folder. 

“Hey, not a problem. Least I can do after what you two are doing for me” Billy said as he shifted in the chair, trying to hide the pain that washed over him.

“How are you holding up Billy?” Rebecca asked as stood from the desk and walked over. 

“I’m fine doll-face,” Billy said, his voice tight, betraying the pain that he felt.

“Take off your shirt,” she said as she went into med-mode. “I need to check how you’re healing up.”

Billy flashed her a playful smirk but winced as he leaned forward in the chair and with Becca’s help got the shirt off. He bit his lip against the pain as she gently poked and prodded his battered sides and back, her brow furrowed with concern.

“Sorry..” she muttered as a hiss escaped his lips when she came to one of the worst bruises on his back. “You’re healing…slowly…but for the most part, it’s looking better than it was a week ago.”

“Well that… good… to hear…” Billy muttered between clenched teeth.

“I am going to need to wrap it again though…”

“I know… I’d actually feel better about these coughing fits…. with at least some protection against…. breaking another rib during one.”

Rebecca nodded and a few minutes later was finishing applying the clean bandages and was securing the wrap in place. When she was done, she set her med kit aside and looked at Billy, his eyes still shut against the pain, his breathing ragged and shallow as he tried to control each breath. 

She had found her mind drifting back to Billy often over the last five years and had often wondered what he was doing and where he was. This wasn’t what she had wanted though when she let him go rather than reporting him to the chief that night that seemed so long ago now. She had hoped he had managed to get out of Racoon City and have a decent life. This wasn’t what she wanted, for him to have gotten tangled up with Wesker and having to fight for his life. He deserved better. Rebecca sighed and put a hand on Billy’s gently. Opening his eyes, he looked at her a gave a weak smile.

“Thanks… Becca…” he muttered softly as he slowly leaned back in the chair.

“Want to get back to the bed?” she asked.

“Nah, I’m… I’m fine doll-face” he said as he slowly started to relax. 

Rebecca nodded and began packing up the med kit again and got everything put back away. Michael stood a few minutes later and put the last of the papers on the desk with the folder. Reaching for his jacket he turned to Rebecca. 

“Well, I’m going to turn in for the night. You going to be ok without me, Bec?”

“We’ll be fine Michael,” she said as she stood and handed the files and notes back to him. “If you could give these to the chief in the morning for me…”

“Sure. Anything else you need?” he asked as he looked over at Billy who had fallen into a light sleep.

“I’ll be fine Michael, stop worrying,” she said with an appreciative smile. “I’ll call if I need anything.”

He might seem rough around the edges at times, but Michael was the perfect partner and was always looking out for her. In many ways, they had developed almost a big brother and sister relationship over the years, and he was always looking out for her. She knew he wasn’t quite sure yet what to think of Billy, but she also knew Michael trusted her enough to trust her decisions. With a nod, Michael turned, the door soon closing behind him, leaving Becca standing beside the chair, Billy still sleeping, his face tight with pain. 

“Oh Billy…” she whispered as she gently brushed the hair back from his face.

Billy groaned in his sleep as the dreams and darkness taunted him yet again…


	5. Haunting Ghosts From the Past

Rebecca sat at the table going over notes and flipping through the pages of Billy’s journal, searching for any other clues that they had overlooked or missed. Her eyes skimmed the pages as she read that familiar handwriting, looking for something that could help them. As time ticked away and the night crept on, she studied the pages silently as Billy still slept in the recliner. Suddenly, something caught her eyes as she began reading one of the scrawled entries.

_One thing I have asked myself repeatedly since I arrive here is how does Wesker keep his guys alive if the reactions and withdrawals are so bad with this drug? It’s obvious he wants to use it for some ill purpose, but what good is a super drug if it kills everyone who uses or drives them completely insane? It has taken me months of being here and I am still trying to figure out what his plan might be._

A groan from the recliner where Billy slept drew Becca’s attention for a moment then she went back to reading.

_I now know that A.W. can be made into different strengths, so the stronger it is the stronger the effects and the worse the withdrawal. So far, it seems Wesker has been using lower doses in most of his experiments… but recently has been upping the dosage, hence the worsening effects we have been seeing. In the last three tests Wesker has done with his human guinea pigs, out of the 12 that were given higher doses of A.W. 6 died outright from the effects of the drug. Another 3 died during withdrawal, including one who hung himself. And one, as far as I know, is still sitting in a cell mumbling and raving like a complete lunatic. So only 2 survived the experiment with no immediate and obvious harm. There has to be more to what is going on and what Wesker is after. What is the point in using A.W. if it can’t be controlled and everyone dies from it? I’ll have to be careful, but I am going to have to try and talk to Wesker and find out what his plans are. Hopefully, he’ll clue me in, after all, he keeps saying he wants me to be his second in command. So hopefully I can use that as some leverage to get some answers._

Rebecca jotted down a few things in her notes and then flipped through the pages again stopping at an earlier entry she had remembered skimming with Michael the other day.

_ It seems that A.W. is now being sold in powder form as Wesker says that is the most valuable formulation because there is full freedom to make whatever strength you want. Generally, its sold premixed for injection, and only his most valuable clients, like the mysterious UC client, are getting powdered A.W. right now. Wesker starts the guys off on low doses to get them hooked and to get them craving the power and rush that it gives. It seems he gives them small diluted doses on a regular basis to keep them hooked and then will give them a higher dose when he needs them to fight. The idea seems to be to use A.W. to create super soldiers. A little gives them an edge that would help them in a fight such as a run on a rival gang or a hit on one of the local hot spots. Higher doses would be for more dangerous and serious missions. And in typical Wesker fashion, he has made mention that deliberate ODs would be for suicide missions where it didn’t matter who lived or came out so long as the mission was a success. That still doesn’t explain why he’s willing to lose so many in the process of perfecting this drug. There has to be something I’m not seeing._

Rebecca’s attention was drawn away from the journal as Billy groaned loudly, talking in his sleep as he tossed and turned fitfully. Setting the journal down and closing her notepad she stood and made her way across the room. Kneeling down beside the chair she laid a hand gently on Billy’s arm as she tried to wake him.

Billy’s eyes flew open at her touch, eyes wide with fear for a moment until he turned and looked at Rebecca. As the realization that it was just a dream took hold, Billy slowly relaxed and sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to calm down his ragged breathing before a coughing fit took hold.

“It’s ok Billy,” she said gently, her hand on his. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

“Sorry Becca…” he muttered once he had calmed down. “Bad dream…”

“Need to talk about it?”

“Just more memories… of Wesker….and the gang….bad, bad memories…”

Rebecca gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she smiled softly in encouragement as she helped Billy sit more upright.

“Sorry if I woke you or anything,” Billy said, having no real idea what time it was any more or what day it was even for that matter.

“No, you’re fine Billy. I was just going over your notes, trying to see if there was anything we have missed, any clue we have overlooked to indicate what Wesker’s ultimate goals might be.”

“Any luck?” Billy asked with a wince as he stretched slightly, his back and sides protesting against the movement.

“Not really… Did you ever figure anything more than what you recorded in your notebook? Did you ever figure out who that UC client of Wesker’s was?”

Billy shook his head and sighed as he looked at Rebecca.

“All I know is they were one of Wesker’s biggest clients and got some of the largest and also some of the most concentrated batches of A.W. that Wesker had. Whoever they are, they had some powerful stuff being given to them, so there must have been some other reason why Wesker was giving it to them. He’s not the sort of man to give the best of something to someone else unless he was getting a handsome return on it.”

“Right, so it is likely someone with connections to military or political powers if what we suspect is true that he’s trying to create an army of super-soldiers,” Rebecca said thoughtfully. “Question still remains though, who has that kind of connection and power and what are they giving Wesker in return?”

“Well, until we figure it out, I don’t know what all we can do to stop Wesker without knowing what his end game is” Billy said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. ‘Anyways… you and Michael made any progress anywhere else?”

“Kinda, sorta, maybe. Not sure if it is connected to Wesker in any way, but we’ve been seeing a recent uptick in traffic in and out of one of the businesses on the outskirts of Raccoon City. Might be nothing but it’s a lot of traffic and different kind of traffic than we normally see from them, and with every other business seeming to be on the decline lately with all the tension related to the gang wars and killings going on, just seems odd this one place is seeing a dramatic uptake in traffic.”

“What company is it?”

Rebecca stood and grabbed the file folder off the table and walked back over and sat down as she leafed through the pages.

“Ah here it is,” she said pulling out one of the sheets and scanned it quickly. “…a drastic increase in deliveries and shipping coming in and out of the Umbrella Corporation’s laboratory and warehouse…”

“Wait, did you just say Umbrella Corporation?” Billy stared at Rebecca, eyes going wide. “Umbrella Corp? As in the big medical facility that researches diseases, vaccines, biological contagions, and chemical development? The same facility that has long been rumored to be working with the government to develop biological weapons and that has even been accused of doing human cloning experiments in the past?”

Rebecca’s eyes went wide too as she stared at the papers in her hand for a moment and then looked at Billy.

“So, if Umbrella Corp is the UC Wesker has been sending the drug to then…”

“Then we have been missing the answer staring us right in the face!” Billy said with disgust. “I assumed UC was a code name for the client. I never figured Wesker would have just used their legitimate name! I am such an idiot!”

“We all overlooked it, it wasn’t just you Billy,” Rebecca said softly. “But if this really is Wesker’s big client, then we have an even bigger question that we need to find an answer to- What the hell are they doing with A.W. and what are they giving back to Wesker? If the shipments being reported going in are from Wesker there are an awful lot of shipments going out as well to who knows where.”

“If there is even an ounce of truth to those old rumors and past accusations against Umbrella, then it is not hard to imagine what one scenario might be,” Billy said grimly. “They could very well be doing experiments for Wesker to further develop and test A.W. in a more broad and controlled setting than he has been able to.”

“It would make sense to let someone like Umbrella do the heavy work of perfecting the formulation… while also doing the dirty work of running the bulk of the experiments and tests as well,” Rebecca mused out loud, half to herself. “They have the facilities and the equipment for testing and development and they also have all the resources and staff to do something like that too. Wesker gives them the basic A.W. formulation he has created, and they perfect it and deliver him new and improved doses each time.”

“That would also answer the one question that was always bugging me the entire time I was there trying to uncover what Wesker was doing. The last I saw of it, A.W. had such a bad effect on the body that it had a nearly 80% mortality rate for anyone who took more than the smallest does. Wesker was obviously desperately trying to find a way to use it without killing off all of his men. But far as I knew, up until the night that he attacked me, he had not figured anything out yet. Unless…. Unless I was his first test of the new formulation Umbrella created for him.”

“You, you really think that is what happened?” Rebecca said looking at Billy for a moment, a hint of fear in her eyes.

“I don’t know for sure… but it kinda makes sense doesn’t it?” Billy asked. “I mean he gets it in his head somehow that I’ve betrayed him or am going to turn on him and he wants to do away with me. So, he gives me an overdose of the old A.W. formulation. The goons he sent after me he shot up with the new formulation Umbrella created for him to see how it worked and how it affected them.”

“But we don’t know if they survived or not or if the new formulation was more effective.”

“Right, which could explain why there is still all this activity at Umbrella Corp. They are probably still working on it using the other aspect of their corporation for research, development, or genetic experimentation and human cloning.”

“But Billy…there has never been any solid proof that Umbrella has ever done anything with human cloning. It has just been rumors and conspiracy theories.”

“And what if there is a nugget of truth to those theories and rumors, Becca? What if they have been doing experiments with genetics and cloning? I mean think about it. Wesker has developed this drug that gives people super strength and speed, heightened senses, makes them impervious to pain, and basically turns them into one-track killing machines. But it kills almost everyone who uses it. Wesker is not the kind of man to just give up and work on creating another formulation of the drug. If Umbrella hasn’t been able to fully perfect it, then they could be working to take care of the other part of the problem. If the drug formulation isn’t what needs to be fixed in Wesker’s eyes then it is the humans getting the drug that he is going to see as the weak link.”

“But would he really go so far as to do human experimentations?”

“Come on Becca, you know this guy’s rap sheet! You’ve been a cop in Raccoon City for how many years now? You know what he has been capable of. You’ve heard the stories from the gang members. Wesker and his gang are known as the modern-day mafia because everyone knows what they do but no one can seem to ever catch them. Wesker is not above playing with human lives more than he already is if it means he gets to see his twisted dream come to true and if it means he’s the one in power.”

“It still seems like a bit of a stretch…. But I guess it is something to look into,” Rebecca said as she eyed Billy closely. “We had already been alerted to unusual activity at Umbrella so it is worth looking into farther. If Umbrella Corp is doing experimentations with human cloning and genetics then it would make sense why Wesker is tapping them to help him perfect A.W. It would help him get individuals who can withstand the effects of the drug. If he can’t find the right men for his army then he will, in essence, make them himself. But still… that is one very big ‘if” there.”

“So, we can host a stakeout and see what is going on over there and…”

“We are not going to do anything,” Rebecca said, a surprisingly stern tone in her voice. “Michael and I will see about organizing a stakeout to see what is going on at Umbrella Corp. But you, Mr. Billy Coen, are staying here. Wanted men can’t go on police stakeouts. And besides, you are still in no condition to sit in a stakeout vehicle for 6 hours. You are staying here and are going to focus on getting yourself healed up.”

“Oh, fine Miss spoil-sport,” Billy said with a slight huff. “You do realize that eventually, I am going to go completely stir crazy in here right?”

Billy gave her a slight grin and chuckled. Rebecca smiled and shook her head.

“You will live,” she said as her eyes met those piercing dark eyes that stared back at her.

For a moment everything froze in place as the locked eyes. Rebecca’s mind played through those moments she had last seen Billy years before. Memories she had replayed countless times. She had spent the last five years wondering where Billy was and telling herself that he was better off now and that he had finally gotten the life he deserved. Yet now that he was sitting there, right there in front of her, now that she could see him and touch him once more, Rebecca was battling with her heart and mind again.

_Pull yourself together Chambers, stop acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush! You have more important things to do than let yourself fall for a guy you’ve spent the last five years trying to get over!_

Rebecca shook her head, breaking the gaze as she turned from Billy and stared at the floor. Billy reached out a hand and laid it on her lightly without a word. Becca fought against everything in her heart and pulled her hand away and stood, facing Billy but avoiding eye contact.

“It’s nearly two in the morning, Billy, better try and get some more sleep,” She said simply as she walked away from the bed.

Billy nodded silently as he leaned back again, watching Becca for a moment as she tried to act busy as she fiddled with the papers on the small table. She kept her back turned to Billy so he couldn’t see the flush of her cheeks as she mentally scolded herself. A short time later Billy had drifted back to sleep, but Rebecca was not so lucky as the war continued to rage inside her for most of the night.


End file.
